Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as “MFP”) can be used with a printer. The image forming apparatus includes a fixing device and a peeling guide. The fixing device includes a belt. The belt transports a sheet. The peeling guide separates the sheet from the belt. The peeling guide has a longitudinal side that extends along a width direction of the belt. A gap between the peeling guide and the belt is usually set only at the two ends of the peeling guide in the longitudinal direction. This can result in an uneven gap in the longitudinal direction of the peeling guide.